


The Blackout Club - Vengeful Stalker

by Author2223, DemonsMuse



Series: Kylef890's Blackout Club Fics [3]
Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author2223/pseuds/Author2223, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsMuse/pseuds/DemonsMuse
Summary: Kyle had convinced two of his friends, Ara and Drew, to help him with another one of his plans. Unbeknownst to him, they had a fourth guest...





	The Blackout Club - Vengeful Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> What was originally intended to be a story of my character revealing his motivation for waking the Hunter(OOC, I just wanted the 8th slot filled, but wanted to explore what my character would have been thinking) turned into this story involving the debut of both my SAO kids in an actual story.
> 
> Ara is the character of DemonsMuse, who helped me write the character in a way that was consistent to the characterization she had already established for her.

It was a normal night in Redacre; adults were sleepwalking, Lucids were making their reports, and Kyle was trying to pry open a locker in the Sleeper Lockers. Ara winced as she adjusted one of the Sleepers that Kyle had tranquilized earlier into a more comfortable position.

“Did you really have to tranq _ all _of them?” Ara asked.

“Yes! Otherwise I couldn’t safely make this much noise,” Kyle replied. He had now changed his approach to trying to break the lock open with a wire cutter. Judging by his loud cursing, he was not having much success with that either. “Drew, can you hand me the-...where’s Drew?”. Kyle asked, looking up from his work. Ara looked around nervously. Their third teammate, Drew, who went by Somni around the club, seemed to have vanished.

“I don’t know...he was here a second ago,” Ara said. She pulled out her radio, and pressed the button to speak into it. “Somni, this is Muse, do you copy?”.

Silence.

“Somni-”

“Sorry! I was on a ladder. I copy,” Drew’s voice crackled from the other side of the radio.

“Drew, where did you go?” Kyle asked into his own radio, having dropped the wire cutter at his feet.

“I just went to...you know...be somewhere where I _ won’t _die when your plan gets us all killed?” Drew responded. 

_ Ok, I deserve that _ , Kyle thought. After all, most of his plans _ have _ended in failure, but that never discouraged him. He was sure that one day, one of his plans would succeed. He still felt that Drew was being too harsh, especially for someone who hadn’t been in the club for very long.

“When’s the last time anyone actually _ died _when my plans failed?” Kyle asked, having returned to attempting to break the lock off of the locker.

“We came pretty close when you decided it’d be a good idea to try to steal an entire fucking security drone! I swear the Shape was actually trying to murder us that time!” Drew almost immediately shot back.

“Guys, please. That’s not gonna help--,” Ara tried to mediate, which was met by a barely audible sarcastic quip from Drew, before he signed off the radio. She sighed, and walked over to Kyle, who was now completely focused on breaking open the locker.

“Drew has a point, you know. One of these days you’re going to get someone hurt... or worse,” Ara said. 

“If that happens, I’ll make sure it’s me. I won’t let anyone else get hurt,” Kyle replied.

“What about when you tried to get the Hunter to team up with The Adversary?”.

“I…” Kyle sighed, lowering the wire cutters. “It was never about the alliance,” He said, keeping his gaze low to the floor. Ara gave him a quizzical look, which he saw through the corner of his eye. “...I just wanted his attention. I wanted to be special,” He mumbled.

“Why...why _ his _ attention? I, um.. I don’t understand,” Ara asked. She did understand what it was like to want validation, but wanting it from the _ Hunter _ baffled her. The club had been warned many times of how dangerous he was, and what could happen if he became active.

“Well...I don’t know what I was thinking at the time. I thought if I could wake him up, I’d become...known,” Kyle said, after a long silence. “Guess I got what I wanted in the end,” He chuckled a bit, then fell silent. The two were quiet for a bit, before Ara finally broke the silence.

“I, um, won’t tell the club. They might get angrier if they hear this,” Ara said. 

“I’d be surprised if Nora doesn’t just somehow figure it out anyways, and anonymously tell the club,” Kyle replied. He realized Ara had no idea who he was talking about, and quickly followed up with an explanation. “She’s a stalker, like you, but she isn’t actually a member of the club. I figured it out because I saw her walking off into the woods to her stalker van some nights. I mean, it’s really easy to notice because her house is right across the street from mine,”.

* * *

Nora tried to keep quiet as she moved across the rafters towards the entrance to the Cryptogram Library. She _ finally _ got Kyle to incriminate himself on video! As soon as she was out of earshot of the oblivious club members, she let out a cheer. 

“_ YES! I FINALLY GOT IT! WOOO! _” She screamed, hopping up and down in excitement. Drew, who had been hiding out in the corner of the Cryptogram Library, walked over to Nora.

“What did you get?” He asked.

“I finally got _ proof _ of who Kyle is in the daytime! I’ve been trying to get something like this for _ months _ ! _ MONTHS _! And now I finally have a recording of him saying where he lives!” Nora screamed. Drew flinched backwards from Nora’s excitement.

“What about all that stuff about the Hunter? Isn’t that important?”

“Who cares about that? I don’t even know who that’s supposed to be,”

“I thought you already knew where he lived, so couldn’t you just-”

“Dispatch said they want definitive proof before they make any moves, so I couldn’t just tell them. At least, not without this confession!” Nora had an evil look in her eye as she held up her phone. “The entire video is too large to text to dispatch, so I’ll have to edit out most of it when I get back. But once I do that...” She trailed off as she opened up her list of contacts.

“Nora...what are you doing?” Drew asked.

“I can’t wait to see the look on his face once he realizes what I just recorded! Oh, I’m so glad he’s gonna be out of the picture soon,” Nora replied, tapping on the contact saved as ‘KYLE’. Drew gave Nora a confused look.

“What...what do you mean by that?” He asked.

“Once CHORUS gets this recording, SPEAK-AS-ONE is going to authorize them suppressing him directly at his house. We’re never going to see him again,” She said, beginning to type a message on her phone.

“_ And you’re okay with that?! _” 

“Of course I am! He’s a public menace, just like the rest of those club members! They’ve been putting our parents at risk every night, and because of them my friends...they’re…” Nora trailed off. Drew gave Nora a sympathetic look.

“...I know you miss your frie-”

“Drew, please don’t start with that. I’m _ fine _,” Nora cut him off. “Just...keep Kyle distracted while I suppress the other girl he’s with,” She commanded Drew.

“You mean Muse? You don’t have to go after her, she’s incredibly loyal to SPEAK-AS-ONE,” Drew said.

“Oh, she’s one of the...cultists,” Nora replied, clear disgust in her voice. Drew winced, having forgotten Nora didn’t really follow them. 

“She’s on CHORUS’ side, you don’t have to suppress her,” Drew pleaded. 

“But she’s also helping that club,” Nora said, hitting the send button on her phone. “Besides, a little nap won’t kill her. Just keep Kyle busy while I draw the Angel’s attention towards her. Just tell them you saw me in...New Growth, or something,” she said. Drew sighed, giving in to the command. Nora dashed towards the nearest Red Door, ready to begin her ambush.

* * *

_ Hey Kyle, thanks for telling us where you live ;). I bet CHORUS will love to hear that recording! _

Kyle looked in horror at the text on his phone. He knew by the number that it was Nora, and guessed she had been listening the entire time. He showed the text to Ara, and her expression quickly changed to one of unease. The two of them looked up towards the rafters, but saw that there was no stalker in sight. Nora must have already left the room.

“I can’t believe I actually said that...ugh, I should have known she’d be listening,” Kyle said, pacing around with his face in his hands.

“Wait, I don’t think she can send it right away. She’ll probably have to, uh, edit the recording at her van,” Ara told Kyle, who looked up at Ara.

“Then let’s find her and get rid of that recording!” Kyle said, and the two club members exited the Sleeper Lockers. “Drew, we have a stalker, last seen in the locker room,” Kyle spoke into his radio, and a quick response from Drew revealed that he had seen the stalker all the way over in New Growth. “I’m headed over there! Ara, see if you can cut the stalker off by coming around the other direction,” Kyle said, and Ara replied with a nod.

Kyle ran off in the direction of the Arches, while Ara took the opposite path, through Instrument Supply, then into the Cryptogram Library. She leapt down into the room, but a loud explosion, and a bright flash of light caused her to lose her bearings, and crash into a wall. As soon as she was able to see again, another flashbang exploded right in front of her, disorienting her once more. She heard footsteps rushing towards her from behind, and quickly stepped to the side.

Nora was unable to stop her forward momentum, and crashed into the wall, the tranq dart in her hand falling to the floor. A Sleeper heard the commotion, and began to wander over to investigate. Nora tried to slip away before Ara could recover, but found herself pinned to the ground, the other girl starting to tie her hands behind her back. However, the Sleeper wrestled Ara away from Nora, allowing her to slip out of her restraints.

Ara pulled a flashbang out of her pocket, and Nora quickly covered her eyes before the blast. The Sleeper, unfortunately, did not see it coming, and was left dazed by the loud explosion. Nora was about to respond with her own flashbang, but Ara held up her hands in surrender.

“Wait! We-we don’t have to fight! I, uh, already r-reported Kyle, so you, um, don’t need the recording anymore,” Ara lied, hoping the other girl wouldn’t see through her.

“Sure, sounds legit. I guess my dispatcher was lying when she said we had no proof on him?” Nora asked in response. Ara sighed, lowering her arms to be at her side.

“Your dispatcher must be mistaken. I have made multiple reports against him, and they have no reason to doubt me. My word is very trusted among-”

“Yeah yeah, SPEAK-AS-ONE trusts you, et cetera. Other kids have used that excuse, and that didn’t stop me from killing them either,” Nora cut her off, and Ara felt her blood run cold. 

“Wait, y-you...you _ killed _other SPEAK-AS-ONE followers?” Ara asked. She slipped her hand into her pocket, for the tranq dart she was hiding.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a follower. Our interests align, that’s all,” Nora said. “And I didn’t _ try _to kill them, it just sorta...happened,” She had lowered the flashbang, which Ara took note of.

“Doesn’t th-that bother you?” Ara asked.

“Well, no. You and your stupid club took my friends away from me, and anyone that helps it deserves to be punished,” Nora gave Ara a cold glare. “Now I’m going to give you two options, you can walk away and let me keep the recording, or you can stay, and I’ll put you to sleep. If the Angel kills you, then so be it,” She said.

With one swift movement, Ara pulled the tranq dart out of her pocket, leapt forward, and jabbed it into Nora’s neck. The flashbang fell from Nora’s hand, and exploded on impact with the floor, blinding all in the vicinity. When the blinding effects of the flashbang faded, Nora found herself on the ground, arms tied behind her back. Ara placed Nora’s phone on the ground next to her, having deleted every recording from it.

“I...I won’t report this,” Ara said, unsure if Nora was still lucid enough to understand her. Nora raised her head a bit, and after a short silent period, spoke.

“You’re next on my list,”.


End file.
